The Punishment
by UltimateFantasyWriter
Summary: When Sebastian comes home and finds Kurt doing something he shouldn't be doing, his slave gets punished


The boy walked down the steps in his basement to see something he didn't expect to see. His slave was sitting on his bed, naked and jerking himself off with one hand and shoving a dildo up his ass with another. As soon as he saw his master watching, he immediately stopped what he was doing.

"Master, this isn't what it looks like!" he exclaimed quickly.

"Oh, really? Then what is it?" his master asked, glaring accusingly at his boy. The boy just looked at the ground in guilt.

"You've been a bad boy, Kurt. I'm going to have to punish you." he said.

"Yes, Master." Kurt said in a hushed voice.

Sebastian sat up on the bed and Kurt bent over his lap. He lifted his hand and delivered a loud spanking to his slave boy. Kurt moaned and whimpered at the same time, as his master was also jerking him off. After 15 hard smacks, he was close to cumming and he moaned, but Sebastian had other ideas and stopped and Kurt groaned at the loss of pleasure,he got off Sebastian's lap and his lover looked him in the eyes.

"Remember, I'm the only one who can get you off, okay?" he asked.

"Yes, Master." He replied.

"Now we have to do something about that cock of yours," he said as he reached in a drawer and pulled out a small belt, not for a waist, but for a dick. Kurt's was flawless. 6.5 inches of uncircumcised beautiful cock between his legs. He grunted as Sebastian tightened the belt around it and Kurt felt the circulation somewhat cut off. Sebastian proceeded to take off his shirt, revealing his perfectly toned abs and the rest of his amazing body to Kurt, but the best was yet to come. He removed his pants and boxers, freeing his 8 inch circumcised member in all its glory.

"Suck," was his only commands.

Kurt was more than happy to comply. He took the rod to his mouth as he licked the head, savouring the taste of his pre-cum. He licked from the base to the tip and sucked his balls, all the while staring up at Sebastian with wide eyes as his lover moaned out in ecstasy. Soon Kurt had engulfed half of the member, slowly taking in inch by inch until he was deepthroating the large cock. He took the whole thing down his throat and Sebastian had his hands at Kurt's head, pushing even deeper until Kurt's nose was buried in his pubes. After a few minutes, he shot his load with a moan so loud the neighbours could have heard it. His slave took it all, drinking shot after shot of Sebastian's sweet cum.

After being lubed up with Kurt's saliva, he pointed his cock at his hole, probing it with the tip, which made Kurt beg for more.

"Please, Master! Fuck me! I need your cock inside me!" to which he complied, sticking the tip into his lover, which elicited moans from both parties. Sebastian pulled out before ramming all 8 inches into Kurt's ass. He slowly thrust in and out of his partner, both of them moaning uncontrollably.

"Fuck me, yeah!" the bottom moaned.

"Mmm, so fucking tight," As Sebastian continued to fuck the daylight out of Kurt. After some rigorous fucking, Sebastian shot a load into Kurt, but he wasn't done yet. He was still horny as hell, and he continued to fuck his partner. The second time, he rammed Kurt's prostate, making him moan extremely loud. He came, and Kurt couldn't take it, he tried to cum, but the belt stopped him, and before he could ask his master to remove it so he could cum, he saw that Sebastian had fallen asleep beside him, with his softening member still inside him, and sleep overtook him as well.

The next morning, Kurt was woken up by Sebastian's morning wood inside him, and he planted a passionate kiss on the lips of his lover beside him that seemed to wake him up as well.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said with a smile, remembering last night.

Sebastian slowly pulled out of his lover, his cock drenched in dried cum.

"I have to go take a piss. I'll be right back." he said, planting a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"Wait, please don't go," Kurt said as he grabbed his hand. He looked up with sad eyes and his mouth wide open, inviting his master's relief. Sebastian stuck the tip into Kurt's mouth and started to release his golden fluid into his boy's mouth. As he pissed, Kurt sucked on the mushroom head, drawing even more of the liquid out of him, not letting a single drop escape his lips. When he was done, Kurt licked Sebastian's still soft cock, hardening in his mouth, covering every last inch in his saliva. He turned around on his hands and knees on the bed, presenting his ass to his master.

Sebastian entered him again, jamming his rock hard cock inside his ass. They both screamed out each other's names, before Sebastian flipped his partner over, and started passionately making love to the boy under him. He came not too long after, adding to the cum that was already there, filling Kurt's ass to the brim. Kurt wanted to cum so badly, but the belt was still tied around his cock, having turned slightly purple over the course of the night.

"Master, may I please cum now?" he asked, tears beginning to fill his eyes.

Sebastian, having forgotten his anger from the night before and feeling sorry for him, untied the belt on his cock, Kurt sighing with relief, and kissed the tip, making Kurt moan lightly. He took Kurt's 6.5 inches to his mouth, sucking passionately, causing Kurt moan like there was no tomorrow. For a top, Sebastian gave the best blowjobs Kurt had ever received. After a while, Kurt finally came, screaming and moaning in pain and pleasure, releasing the sweet liquid he had been holding in all night, which Sebastian collected in a wine glass, milking it all out with his hand and tongue before drinking all of it and licking his lips seductively. Kurt was now lying on the bed, exhausted, his cock releasing a small amount of blood from its abuse over the past few hours. Sebastian took no notice, and kissed his lover boy passionately on the lips before leaving.


End file.
